Merlin
Character Name: Merlin Character Age: 63 Character Gender: '''Male '''Class/Subclass: '''Magic/Staffs '''Archtype: '''Wizard '''Race: '''Avian '''Character Personality: '''Kind, Understanding, Strong, Mysterious, Smart, Arrogant, Short-Tempered, Prideful '''Background Information: Now.. Merlin was a strange boy in his past. The strange thing is, no one but Merlin knows what happened to him between the ages of seventeen to sixty. When Merlin was eight years old he started to fool around in his parents basement looking for any toys to play with. He found this strange toy in his father's chest, he would try and try and look around this toy but he could not get it to work! Yet, this toy intrigued him so much he would not give up. Merlin would go outside everyday with this new toy of his and try to get it to work with no avail, until he finally realized... this was no toy, it was a staff! He first realized this when he saw the mages around his town using the same type of staff as his! Merlin would watch them flick their wrists and throw their hands around shooting thorns out of the tip of the staff. He watched these mages for two years, looked at their movements, their concentration, their patience at using this astounding weapon. Merlin was alright at it, he was no star or grand magician, but he understood the basics of it. This is when he realized and thought to himself to find a Master! He wanted to ask his father but was nervous that his father would grow angry at him for choosing such a "dangerous path" as he would say those mages were doing.With his father being a diplomat and his mother being an alchemist they lived by working their job and just coming back home, going out and adventuring and learning how to fight did not interest Merlin's parents. So Merlin head down to the Mage's guild to look for a Master, but the problem was, no one wanted to take Merlin as their pupil since he was so young. Merlin became frustrated that no one wanted to teach him the art of magic and began throwing thorns with his staff everywhere. This rabid behavior caught the attention of an old man, he was about eighty years old. He came up to Merlin and put his hand down, Merlin looked up at this old fellow and asked him.. "Who.. Who are you?". The old man laughed at the expression on Merlin's face and replied, "I am Fizban, a Wizard with much more control than you.". Fizban began to explain to Merlin that magic can easily manipulate the good and evil within yourself, if you're not careful with your emotions you can easily become a dark evil being and hurt others. Merlin got on his knees and begged Fizban to become his master. Fizban gave out a huge laugh and told him to get off his knees and never plead for anything every again. This was the beginning of Merlin's life in true magic. Fizban taught Merlin everything he knew! How to be strong, how to be a leader, how to make allies, and how not to fall into darkness. Fizban and Merlin were together for seven years of training until a tragedy happened. His master, Fizban, the one that taught him everything he knew, fell into the darkness. Fizban destroyed his home and almost killed Merlin. He could not believe his eyes, his own master doing such horrid things, so he tried to stop him. This was when Merlin black out, the next day he woke up, there were books torn apart, paper everywhere. Merlin was so confused to what had become of his master, he then saw this ripped paper with one word on it that just sounded like pure evil, immortality. Merlin realized his master must have thought of some crazy way to acheive immortality, such a useless power. Merlin had to leave his sky island to stop his own master. He was seventeen when he went on this journey, abandoning everything he knew. His hometown, his family, his friends. Forty-Three years passed, he was back home, and so much had changed.Ilynia and The Mage's Guild had grown even bigger and they were struggling to keep it together. Merlin went to the city officials and offered his services as an old, tired, but strong mage. He was tired of traveling for so long, he just wanted to spread his knowledge, so for the next year his goal was to get the citizens of Ilynia to trust him, and so they did. Now, Merlin rests in Ilynia training new wizards and scholars the art of magic and leading them to be better Avians, with the hopes of keeping their souls pure of evil and to let them be the leaders of the next generations to come. Category:Avian Category:Wizard Category:Magic